Spirit Rush
This is episode seven, season one of Spy Torture. [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 16:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC)'' This is dedicated to Forest. Even though she isn't here anymore, she was a great admin, and she deserves our love. Ananta sits quietly next to Rush. The ginger she-cat was pacing around the camp. "I can't believe we lost to them!" Four most powerful cats against the weaklings!" He licked his crimson fur, and rolled his eyes. "And having four cats against fifty cats means the four cats is totally going to win." "Don't mock me!" Rush snarled. Ananta raised an eyebrow. "I already did." Flame of Bright Fire pushed between the two of them. "We have work to do. Snarl won't accept us back unless we finish off the job. I know you are the leaders, but fighting isn't going to get us anywhere." He glared at them both, soaking in their blazing stares. Shaking his fur out, Ananta padded away from the other cats. He needed to think. What he didn't catch was Rush's next words. "We aren't heading back Flame of Bright Fire. And I expect you to be silent about this. Any word to Snarl will result in your death. Got it?" Ananta sat by the river, thinking about his life before. "Ananta!'' Come play with me!" ''His sister mewed. "I want to play mossball!" ''Being the young and happy cat he was, Ananta loved'' to play''' with his sister.'' "Coming!" Ananta hurried after his sister, hoping to impress his mother. He dashed after little Ari, short for Ballari, and hurried for the Oak Tree. "I'm getting some moss!" ''As he dashed for the Oak Tree, a ball of moss exploded in his face. "Agh!" he fell down, crashing hard on his leg.' 'He lay there stunned, not daring to move. His mother came dashing over, fussing over his injury.'' As the moons went by, Ananta began to hate. Hot anger began to flow off him, and he began to take it out on his mother. His little sister was scared, though Ananta never took out his anger on Ari. Little Ballari was his sister. The kind and loyal one. But one day, his mother, Kia, got angry. She lashed out at everything, not caring what it was. Ananta tried desperately to get his sister to safety, but one swipe from Kia sent Ballari sprawling away. And that was the end of his happy days. Anger flowed through his veins, through his heart, controlling him. He began to hit his mother more often, and she began to go insane. As soon as his mother started attacking him, Ananta fled his home, heading for the Spy Army. And then his life started... Licking his fur, Ananta thought about Ballari. She was the cutest, and the best sister any one could have. Ari was kind, and she would do anything to make one cat happy. As Ananta remembered, Ari was the only reason he was sane. But the moment she died... something snapped in Ananta. Rage had filled his heart, his soul. He started to realize. He was born a killer. Yes. That would be his life. But now... Ananta realized that his rage was done. There was no reason to snap and look down at others. He only did that because rage had filled his soul, leaving no room for anything else. Ananta pulled himself up, and stared squarely into Rush's eyes. "I have one thing to say." "That was your one thing? What a fancy speech." He rolled his eyes. "I think we should join the rebellion." That earned him a beady glare. "Join the puny little kittens, who think they can defeat us." Rush of the Howling Winds was not enjoying the idea. "Not us. The Spy Army. Snarl. Remember, we aren't part of the Spy Army anymore." Ananta swished his tail, trying to make his point. Rush sat down, her eyes swirling. "But its all I cared about. Ruling and killing." She glared at him coldly. "I thought you felt the same way." Ananta arched his back. "I know you feel the same way as I do. But one thing I know for sure is, your containing yourself. Not letting your soul come out. Release the anger and what do you find?" Rush shrugged. "I guess I'll leave you to be then." Rush thought. Why would we let ourselves go? This has been my live. And I enjoy killing cats betraying the Spy Army. So why do I feel like I shouldn't kill Shard of Ice? What's so special about her? Sititng down, Rush bowed her head in silence. She decided. Think like you never killed. Think like you were free. And she did. "Rush! Rush! Let's go playing!" Red called out. "Isn't it dangerous out there?" "No, of course not! Come one!" "Coming!" Rush hurried over to her best friend, Red. They tussled in the grass, playing like little kittens. "Don't you think Ash will mind?" ''Red shook her head. "Probably n''ot. I m''ea''n, "She must have played when she was an apprentice, right?" ''Rush smiled. "Yeah, come on, let's go and play moss ball." Hurrying after Red, she leapt and bounded. Catching a leaf, she smiled happily. This was life in its greatest moment. She caught up to Red, laughing and dancing as they tussled on the grass. "Let's go!" Together, like two kits in a hole, they bounded toward the Moss Tree. "I got the moss! Let's play!" Dashing toward Red, Rush threw the moss ball. '' ''"Yah!" Red ran facefirst into the moss. Emerging, she laughed. "Okay, you got one point." They laughed and played as the sun slowly set behind her... Rush of the Howling Wind thought about Ananta's words. She had to believe what was right. Was killing right? She lay down on her paws, and stared at the horizen. When she was young, she had never thought about killing, but then, after Red died, and Snarl took control, everything changed for Rush. Maybe things could change back. Padding over to Ananta, she began talking plans, plans about rebelling with the Rebellion. Flame of Bright Fire was not a brave cat. Yet, he had been chosen to be part of the Fearsome Four, and now they were stuck, not knowing what to do. Flame had never killed before. So to be chosen against a group of rebels, he was nevous. But in the battle, Flame had felt right at home. Yet it still felt wrong. Thinking about his life, he remembered living in the Nursery, then serving as a soldier. Nothing had gone wrong. Everything was peaceful. Until Snarl had risen to deputy, every one was in peace, and no one fought the Tribe. The Tribe became a sanctuary for the cats who didn't have a home. But once Snarl took over, everything fell apart like fire and a bush. Flame remembered his first mission with Ash. "Okay troop. This is all your first mission. It is, patrolling on the inside on our borders, and scanning the area for any intruders." "Yes, Ash!" They set out, together, heading for the MossClan border. Reaching it, Flame dabbed palyfully at the water. No one was nearby, except Ash. He quickly soaked up a moss ball, and aimed for Ash. Throwing it, he darted behind a tree. It hit the leader, making her shriek in surprise. Whirling around, she scanned the trees, spotting Flame. "Flame!" she growled playfully, and barreled into him. "Come on, you don't have time to mess around, you have to complete' your mission." Happily skipping away, Flame headed back along the border. But then, Snarl had taken over, and then the mission became. "Find the Rebellion, make sure no one survives." What had happened that made the Tribe become this? The Tribe was now a place for killing, torture. Inside, they were insane and deadly. They were spy tortures... Flying Eagle at Sunrise sighed. He liked to fight, yes. But he hated killing in cold blood. Killing the Rebellion was a horrible task. He didn't even know most of them, and here he was, trying to tear their throats out. Thinking back, he remembered times where he would sit with Blossom the Color of Pink. She was a pretty she-cat who cared for him. "Remember those times where Ash would laugh and play with the apprentices?" Blossom asked. Fly nodded. "Yeah, it was a great time. I wish that those times would last forever." "But they don't..." Fly nodded again, brushing closer to Blossom. They had always known each other, and went to each other for hope and advice. Never had they been seperated. Until that day.. Snarl hid in the clearing, waiting. Waiting for a pink-red she-cat to come out. And she did. She padded out, skipping along the forest floor. She was laughing, and obviously thinking about Fly. Snarl let out a low growl. Leaping out, he scored his claws along her flank. She nearly let out a piercing scream, but Snarl stopped her by stabbing his claws into the neck, letting the blood flow. Dashing off to a nearby river, he washed his claws. Now to alert the Clan. Rushing into the camp. He let out a wail. "Blossom was attacked by a fox! She's dead!" Fly was at his side immediately. "What? Didn't you try to save her?" Snarl stared into him with cold eyes. "Of course I tried! But I got there too late. And the fox got her." Fly glared at her. In a low voice he whispered. "What did you do to her? I know a fox wouldn't have gotten her. What did you do?" "I didn't do anything to her." Snarl hissed, ears bent backwards. "Lies! Snarl..." "No, you better keep your mouth shut, or I'll have your little sister in my grasp. You hear me?" Fly subsuded and nodded mutely. "Fine." He hissed. But his happy days were over. No more fun and loving days where he would spend his free time with Blossom. But it really didn't matter. Snarl defeated Ash, and then no one could have play time. But now, Fly thought. I am going to get my revenge on you, Snarl. Just wait... "Play time's over. Now the real battle starts." (Finished. Sorry this came out late. But the next episode is... Lock Down!' Hope you enjoyed!)'